The present invention relates to security access and more specifically, to the generation of a Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart (CAPTCHA) on a handheld touch screen device.
A CAPTCHA is a type of challenge-response test used in computing to determine whether or not the user is human. A CAPTCHA involves a computer, typically a server, which asks a user to complete a test. Because computers are unable to solve the CAPTCHA, any user entering a correct solution is presumed to be human.
Malicious users can create automated processes which may include registering for services or e-mail accounts, downloading programs, and entering passwords. CAPTCHAs are popularly used on websites of banks as a form of protection from malicious programs.
According to current CAPTCHA generation mechanisms, a random alpha-numeric sequence is normally generated for a CAPTCHA. A common type of CAPTCHA requires that the user type the text of a distorted image in a text box, e.g., text that is written in a wavy font, sometimes with the addition of an obscured sequence of alphabets or numbers that appear on the user interface of the computer.